More Then Just A Sister
by LIL Slim
Summary: 'I sighed, I don't want to treat her like this but I have to. If she found out how I really felt she would never want anything to do with me.' Sister ship AmyxSamey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I have this idea for a story but I want to see if you guys support this couple. It a AmyxSamey ship. This is a prequel, so if you like this story I'll continue it. Anyways this explains why Amy treats Samey the way she does.**

* * *

Amy POV

I look at my clock to see what time it is "7:20 we should probably get going". Me and Samey both need to go to school.

"AMY! We need to leave soon" Samey said.

I shouted back at her "I know I'm not fucking retarded".

"Sorry" I heard her say in a low voice.

I sighed, I don't want to treat her like this but I have to. If she found out how I really felt she would never want anything to do with me. When I make her cry you don't know how bad I want to to give her a hug and kiss and tell her that I'm sorry and didn't mean anything I said. But I can't I just walk away like I don't care.

I've had these feeling Samey for a long time, ever since we were 13 and now were jurors in high school and nothing has changed. The feelings are just as strong when I first got then, hell their even stronger now.

Everyone thinks I hate her but I dont, I care about her a lot. Oh well we should just get to school. I picked up my bag and walked out of my room and yelled "Samey get you ass in the car now".

"OK" she said as she ran to the car. I sighed as I made my way to the car "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" I said to myself as I got in the drivers seat.

* * *

**Well there it if tell me how you feel about this story and ship. If you like this then I'll make a story out of it. Thanks and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys ask for it, so here's the next chapter. Also I want to say their will be other ship's in this story. And I will be using samey real name (Sammy) in the story alot. Anyway thanks for all the support, but that's enough from me, onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES OR ANYTHING **

* * *

Sammy POV

Me and Amy are in the car and we are almost at school when I ask "so when dose cheerleading tryouts start". Amy sighed and said "are you fucking dump they start today how the hell did you forget"

I looked down and mumbled "sorry". It was quite for a little while, I was looking out the window when Amy suddenly stopped the car and said "get out".

I was shocked and said "what".

"One, it's not that far a walk. Two, I need to find a parking spot. And three, I want to spend as little time with you as possible".

I looked out the window to see where we where at "but school still three blocks away".

"NOW" she raised her voice. I sighed and grabbed my bag and went out the door. I watched her drive away. "see you try outs" I whispered under my breath and started to walk.

* * *

Amy POV

I finally found a parking spot and parked the car. I turned off the engine and laid back in my seat and covered my face with my hand's. I feel so bad about doing that to samey but I had to, I'm having so much more trouble controlling myself around her lately. And today at cheerleading practice I cant even avoid her, I might even have to hold and catch her beautiful body.

"I'm so fucked" I said to myself. I took the keys out of key slot, grabbed my bag and got out of car and started to walk to school.

"God give me strength" I said as locked the car with the button on my keys.

* * *

Sammy POV

I ran I into my homeroom sweaty and out of breath. I took a seat and put my head down next to one of my best friends Dawn. She looked at me and said "Sammy your all sweaty and out of breath. And your aura isn't it usually happy pink".

I lifted my head up and looked at her "that because not happy, Amy made me get out of the car and I had to run to school".

Dawn frowned "I'm sorry Sammy I wish their something I could do".

I shrugged and said "its OK, hey is jasmine still on her trip to Africa".

Dawn nodded "yeah she should be back next month".

I pouted "aww that sucks but at least their cheerleading tryouts today, your gonna be their right".

Dawn started to play with her fingers "yeah about that, I can't do cheerleading right now".

My eyes widen "what why not. Your one of the best cheerleaders on the team and one of the only people I can talk to".

"I'm sorry it's just that I already sighed up for student tutoring".

I looked down at the ground and frowned, then dawn put her hand on my shoulder and said "hey, I'm only going to be tutoring for a couple of weeks, as soon as I finish I come back to the team ok".

I looked up at her "you promise".

"I promise"

"Pinky promise"

Dawn laughter and intertwined our pinky's "pinky promise".

Just then our teacher walked in, Dawn looked at me and said "ah oh I just read aura and she gonna be in a really bitchy mood today".

"When isn't she" I said, and me and Dawn stared to laugh.

"SAMEY, DAWN, do I have to separate you two" she said with her hands on her hips.

"No " me and dawn said at the same time in a mocking tone, but she didn't seem to notice and turned around and write notes on the board. Me and Dawn laughed aging and stared to do our work.

* * *

**A/N: Welp theirs chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and if theirs anything I should fix or add. Stay tuned **


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

The cheerleaders are in the gym and have just finished stretching, when coach came up to the team and said "OK girls were going to go easy today were just going to tumble and see who can be a flyer, Amy and Samey since you were our captains last year I want you to show these girls how it's done. So half of you with Amy and the other half with Samey".

The girls did what they were told and split in half. We decided to teach the newbies how to tumble first. When me and Samey began to tumble, I was a bit distracted. I just couldn't stop glancing over at Samey. She just looked so graceful and beautiful how could I look away. And right when I was about to land the finally front flip I whift and landed on my face. I could hear some giggles from the newbies. Then the next thing I know Samey is next to me, our faces only inches apart "Amy are you OK".

I had a huge blush on my face and I had to fight the urge to pull her in for a kiss. But I keep my composer and push her away "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me".

And with that I went back to the newbies I was teaching. For the rest of the tryout I did a better job of controlling myself but I still found myself sneaking peaks at Samey and with ever peek my cheerleading suffered, I still did better then the other girls but I wasn't my self. I need to figure all this out before I lose my mind.

* * *

Sammy POV

I wonder what was wrong with Amy she never messes up during cheerleading practice. Maybe she going through something that distracting her. This must be a cry for help, if I help her though what ever she going though we could actually be friends. But I need make every thing perfect I may only get one shot at this.

* * *

Dawn POV

I walked into library to begin my tutoring session when the school principal Chris McLean came up to me with a boy I haven't seen before "hello Dawn, now I know you sighed up for tutoring but I have a special task for you".

I raised an eyebrow "what task".

Chris smirk "I need you to watch our buddy Duncan over here".

"But why" at this point I was complete confused. Chris looked over at the boy and said "could you give us a minute".

The boy scowled and walked away. Then Chris turned his attention back to me "OK so here's the deal, Duncan just came back from juve and the judge said it would be a good idea for Duncan to have a "buddy" and I picked you".

"Why me"

Chris sighed "do I need a reason just watch him".

I put my hands on my hips and said "and what if I don't".

Chris then put his hand on his head dramatically and said "then I guess all that money that the school was going to give to an organization to gives animals good homes will just be use elsewhere".

I gasped and gave Chris a hard glare "you wouldn't dare".

Chris just smirked aging "oh I dare, so what do you say".

I sighed in defeat knowing I had no choice "fine I'll keep an eye on him".

"Great now you two crazy kids have a fun time, oh and if he act's up don't be afraid to call me and well send him back to juve" and with that Chris left the library.

I walked up to the boy who was currently trying crave something into a bookshelf with his pocket knife, I cleared my throat to get his attention "so Duncan do you want go get something to eat, you know so we can get to know each other better".

Duncan looked at me and smiled "sure toots, but your paying for the food". Then Duncan began to walk out of the library. I sighed as I followed him. And I already know I was going to have my hands fulls with this boy.

* * *

**Hey Duncan in the story now. And just clear Something up Dawn and Duncan won't be a couple, I have other plans for them. Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, I feel like I rushed it. But next chapter more things are gonna unfold. And Amy, well let's just say things aren't going to get easier for her. Stay tuned **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry this is not a new chapter but I feel like this need to be said. Number one, I do not like, support, or am pro insect in real life that's nasty. I just thought Amy and Samey as a couple would be a interesting and fun story. Number two, the 'religious bullshit' thing is very offensive, in fact I'm a Catholic so I found it very offensive. And after you read this don't call me a bad Catholic either I'm just a open minded person. And you do realize that this fanfiction right, I can write what ever I want, I not asking you read it if you don't like don't read it. And I'm not talking to everyone, most of you have been very supportive and I really appreciate it. But to honest I'm not sure if continuing this story is worth all the bullshit so this story may be taken down. But if I do continue the next chapter will be up in the couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. So I decided to continue the story. At this point I don't care if you don't like the story I'm not gonna let you win. and thanks for everyone hows supported this story. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Sammy POV

It was lunch time and I just got what this school call 'food'. I walked to sit at my usually table with Dawn. I waved when I saw her, but there was a boy sitting next to her.

I sat down next to Dawn "hi Dawn who your friend"

Dawn gave me a smile and said "hello Sammy and this is my 'buddy' Duncan".

"Sup sweetheart" he said taking a bite of his pizza.

"So how did you two meet" I asked.

Dawn just glared at Duncan and and he matched her glare, then Dawn turned her attention back to me "Well he just got out of juvie so Chris is making watch him".

"Your making it sound like your not happy about it chipmunk" Duncan said pretending to sound hurt.

Dawn glared at Duncan aging "chipmunk, really"

Duncan just smirked "yeah I saw you talking to a bunch of them yesterday".

Dawn just crossed her arms and said "whatever".

Their was a awkward silence for while, I decided to break the tension "so Duncan why you go to juvie".

"I accident set the chemistry lab on fire" he said as if it was nothing. I stared blankly at him. How do you accidently set a lab on fire. Then out of nowhere the school party boy Geoff came up to our table "Duncan your back".

Duncan got up to greet his friend "your damn right I am".

"What are you doing over her, you didn't forget about us did you."

Duncan shook his head "no of course not, I have stay with Dawn over here or they'll send me back."

Geoff looked over at us and smiled "I know you two your both cheerleaders".

Me and Dawn both nodded at him and he went back to his conversation "this is perfect timing, Bridget is gone for the weekend and you know what that mean."

"HOUSE PARTY" they both yelled.

"But I have to bring chipmunk over here with me" Duncan said referring to Dawn.

"That's cool all the cheerleaders are gonna be their anyways" Geoff looked at his watch "well I gotta go find Bridget before she leaves, the party's at my palce and starts at eight."

With that Geoff left to find his girlfriend and Duncan sat back down and looked at Dawn "so what do say chipmunk you down to go this party".

Dawn sighed "I don't know..."

I let my excitement get the best of me and squeaked "please Dawn it will be so much fun".

"Yeah and if you can't go I can't go" Duncan added.

Dawn thought about it some more and smiled "your right it will be fun, alright I'm in".

Amy POV

Amy was surprisingly quiet the car ride home. It looked like she wanted to say something but never did. But that's not my problem, the only thing I care about is the party that kid Geoff invited me to. This party is just what I need and whole night away from Samey should help clear my mind. I just finished getting ready and I looked at the clock, 7:50.

_"I dont want to get their to early, I'll just watch some TV_". I went down stairs to the living room and when I got their I saw Samey already down here all dressed up. "_Oh no_!" I mentally screamed.

I marched down stairs and stood in front of her blocking her view of the TV "where do you think your going".

Samey nervously shifted in her seat "w-well all the cheerleaders were invited to Geoff party so I thought I would go".

"_She so cute when she nervous, ugh damn it Amy focus_" I need to think of a way to keep her away from the party. I kept on thinking until it hit me.

"Your right Samey I completely forgot, well why don't you go grab keys and we can go, I left them down stairs"

Samey smiled and did what I said. The second she went downstairs I ran out the door, I had the keys in my purse the while time. I know it was wrong and I hate my self for it, but I know guys will be trying to get with her and I can't bare to see that. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

Sammy's pov

"THAT BITCH!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, how's Sammy gonna get to the party, and how is she going to react when she sees sorry it took so long but writer blocks a bitch. So anyway review and tell me what you think. Oh and let's just say next chapter gonna have more romance *wink wink*.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and yes this is the author of the most controversial fanfiction in Total Drama history and if you don't believe me just read the comments. Anyways it been forever since I've done anything with this story, after all the hate i walked away from the story and wrote some other things until i took a break from fanfiction all together. Well I'm getting back into it and wondering if anyone is still interested in the story and if I should try and finish it. So if you think I should please let me know and if not please do the same. Oh and if your gonna be a asshole, can you at least be creative and original. Try and make me laugh. Anyway thanks guys and let me know what your think.


End file.
